The objectives of this procurement are as follows: To establish patient-oriented programs capable of bringing the various disciplines and/or departments together in coordinated action; a coordinating mechanism shall be designated to provide leadership in recommending changes, with the authority to negotiate with each department and discipline: The total resources required for the proper functioning of the proposed rehabilitation program shall be coordinated and integrated; and The method(s) to be employed in training the staff in rehabilitation techniques specific to the oncology patient shall be established and implemented.